Daenerys Arrives at King's Landing
by Kotanator
Summary: Daenerys arrives at king's landing and confronts Cersie


Daenerys Arrives at King's Landing

Kings Landing was in a panic, a fleet of 1,000 ships was seen on the horizon coming across the narrow sea. The banner being flown was that of a Targaryen. The kingdom was preparing for war, the soldiers were strapping up and gathering their weapons to wait upon the sea cliffs to meet whoever was coming across the narrow sea. Cersei was notified of the ships and told her men to prepare for war because she knew of only one Targaryen that still was alive and that was Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen. When Varys was still in her council she had warned Kings Landing of the than little girl and her supposed dragons. Cersei knew that if she had a fleet that large than some of the whispers she has heard were true. The gates were closed to the castle to protect the nobles who cowered behind its walls. Cersei knew that the only way to prevent war was to meet this woman face to face and perhaps work out a deal.

The fleet of ships was sailing for seven days before land was in sight. Daenerys, Varys, Missandei, and Tyrion were talking about what will happen when they land at Kings Landing. Tyrion was convinced his sister was Cersei would be prepared for war when she saw the fleet. But he was certain that if she saw him working with another queen as council that war was certain. Daenerys didn't want to start a war upon arriving but knew Cersei had gone mad and had blown up half the city and the Tyrells. Her last remaining son Tommen had killed himself due to his mother's actions, Tommen was the only thing keeping Cersei sane. Varys advised that the dragons be kept out of sight at first, as to not pose to big a threat and hopefully avoid a war starting after their arrival. As the fleet got closer to King's Landing they could hear the war bells ringing. As the ships halted their in the bay, Daenerys, her council, and a group of unsullied bored a landing boat to meet Cersei and to try and work out a deal.

As the landing boat made its way forward Cersei stood out front waiting to meet this woman that had was alleged to have conquered the ancient and strong walled city of Meereen. As Daenerys landed she approached Cersei and gave her a proposal; surrender now or be killed. Cersei just laughed, she was not afraid of this small woman standing before her, she didn't even have the dragons with her. Cersei told her that she would not surrender and that this would mean war. As she turned to go back to the city, that's when she saw the dragons perched atop the castle of King's Landing. It was at that moment she knew she had messed up. She turned back to Daenerys in shock and to her horror she saw Tyrion at Daenerys' side and was filled with rage. As she was about to damn the Imp himself, Drogon swooped down and swallowed Cersei whole. Cersei's army stood with horror on each and every face. Daenerys told the men to kneel before her or they would face a similar fate. Every Man kneeled before their new queen and vowed their life to her. This was a new habit with all the kings and queens dieing all the time.

The rest of Daenerys' fleet landed and unloaded, than they made their way to their new kingdom. As Daenerys walked through the gate and the street every man and woman was kneeling to their new queen and thanking her for freeing them from the mad queen. Varys lead the queen to the iron throne and she sat upon it with a smile on her face, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion were lying around the throne next to their mother. Daenerys told Varys to send word to all the kingdoms that the queen Cersei is dead and Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the first of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, the Unburnt, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. has now taken over.

The message reached Winterfell and the clergy notified Jon Snow, when Jon read the letter he was unsure of how to feel. A woman he had never heard of single handedly took over the kingdom responsible for the death of his whole family. The name Daenerys registered with him but he couldn't place it. He was glad that the Lannisters were wiped off the face of the planet, or so he thought. He told Sansa of the news and she was overjoyed. She over heard Little Finger talk about this woman and how she had three dragons. She started crying after the weight of everything hit, her family was murdered by this one family and now that family was dead. She told Jon that they will send message to King's Landing informing them of their arrival. Once the message was sent they packed for the journey and made the trek to King's Landing. The trek took two weeks and was easy going.

Once they arrived at the gate they informed the guard of their seeking court with the queen. They were lead to the throne room, when the doors opened Jon and Sansa were speechless. Sitting at the end of the room in the iron throne is a white haired woman that looks no older than 30 who was surrounded by three living dragons. Daenerys introduced herself and greeted them, once the formalities were done Jon and Sansa thanked her for killing the Lannister's. Jon asked her if she had heard of the white walkers and the threat they posed to Westeros. She said she had not heard of these white walkers and was interested. Jon said fire is the only way to defeat such a foe and you have dragons... (To be continued)


End file.
